1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for verifying and/or detecting tampering.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A prior art method for a customer to determine whether goods received correspond to goods that were shipped involve, in one example, manually inspecting the printed information on the outside of each individual package and comparing that to the purchase order or invoice information to confirm that the goods received correspond to the goods that were ordered and/or invoiced. In the event the goods are loaded onto a pallet and shrink wrapped, the customer would unpack the pallet and perform the above-mentioned comparison. It is also known to provide a load of palletized packages wherein the pallet and the package or packages are shrink wrapped into a unit and to have a shipping label applied to the shrink wrap. Such a shipping label has been provided with an RFID transponder encoded with shipping data. Typical shipping data comprises the shipper's return address, the carrier's information, the ship-to location, the postal code, the purchase order number, the product name, and the serial shipping container or product package number.